


Day's End

by capuberra



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra
Summary: Soul comforts his partner when Maka is upset after a rough assignment
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 131





	Day's End

Soul paused at the corner, glancing back at his partner. Maka was still, stopped in the middle of the road with her head bowed.

“C’mon, Maka,” Soul sighed, “You wanna get hit by a car or something?”

He could see her shoulders start to shake in the moonlight. “How many people were killed because of us, Soul? Because we were too slow?”

Soul clenched his jaw. They’d had a tough mission that day. Some lunatic kishin wannabe rampaging in a peaceful fishing village. It was remote, took them a long time to find. And then, during the battle, the demon had snatched one of the village elders and eaten his soul right in front of them, just as a taunt. The grisly image played over and over on the backs of his eyelids. That kind of stuff kept him up at night, though he tried not to let it show, but he knew Maka really took it to heart. 

“Hey.” He walked over to her. Maka’s head was still down but he could see tears spilling onto the lapels of her coat. Soul gently removed her white gloves so she could feel the warmth of his skin as he wrapped his hands around hers. “You can’t blame yourself for what happened. We did the best we could.”

“But what if we didn’t?” Maka’s voice was trembling. “There are always ways to get stronger. We could have trained more, been more prepared, helped more people.”

Soul almost smiled— there was no use trying to tell Maka Albarn that she couldn’t help everybody. So instead he cupped her chin and raised her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze. He felt a pang in his chest. He hated to see such pain in her eyes, and hated that demon for making her cry. “Think about it this way,” Soul said, “What would’ve happened if we hadn’t shown up at all? We’re not perfect, but we did good today, Maka. There are people, families, in that village who have a future because we took out that monster.”

Soul brought both his hands to her face and wiped away her tears with his calloused thumbs. Maka sniffled, grabbing the front of his jacket as if to keep him close. “I-I guess you’re right,” she mumbled. “I just can’t stop thinking about him, the old man.”

“Me neither.” Soul moved to wrap an arm around her as she buried her face in his chest. He pressed his lips softly against the crown of her head. “Me neither,” he sighed again.

They stood like that for a minute: quiet, breathing in each other’s scent, feeling their hearts beating together, soul wavelengths reaching out to heal one another. Maka’s wracking breaths slowly returned to normal and she pulled away.

He was glad to see her eyes looked clearer. Soul put his hands back in his pockets, looking around them with a smirk. “Now, if you’re done being a little crybaby can we get out of the street? I know it’s the middle of the night but I’ve had enough near-death experiences for one day.”

Maka rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. “I’m not a crybaby, Soul!” She did her best to sound annoyed, but she still tugged at his hand and entwined their fingers. 

They walked like that in comfortable silence for a bit until Maka stopped again. Soul glanced at his partner with a raised brow but she was smiling. “Thank you, Soul. I needed that,” she said quietly. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Maka leaned in to press a soft, sweet kiss against his cheek, and then another one to his lips.

“Any time, Maka.” He tried to play it cool, but there was no hiding the flush in his cheeks or the pleased smile on his face. He cleared his throat. “-Y’know, tonight’s technically my night to cook, but I vote we just get some good takeout. We can eat it on the balcony.”

Maka squeezed his hand. “I’d like that.”


End file.
